Question: What do the following two equations represent? $-x-y = 3$ $-5x-5y = 15$
Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-x-y = 3$ $-y = x+3$ $y = -1x - 3$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-5x-5y = 15$ $-5y = 5x+15$ $y = -1x - 3$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.